


An Armchair and a Warm Hearth

by fishlock_holmes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Chair Sex, Come as Lube, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlock_holmes/pseuds/fishlock_holmes
Summary: Basically just smut. Alexander finds his husband breaking a rule and George makes it up to him.(Yeah. I made them married, cuz why not?)





	An Armchair and a Warm Hearth

Alexander padded softly into the living room, barefoot and naked save for an overlarge (stolen) sweatshirt, and carrying a fresh mug of coffee. The weather had been getting colder and the days shorter lately, necessitating the warm, roaring fire that illuminated the entire room in soft glows and moving shadows as Alex made his way over to the plush, high backed armchair that George had staked his claim on as soon as he’d seen it. 

As he rounded the chair to hand off the coffee, he found his husband deeply immersed in whatever he was looking at on his phone. Which was annoying to say the least, seeing as all of Alexander’s devices had been confiscated at the beginning of this little log cabin getaway.

“What are you looking at?” Alex asked as he perched on the arm of the chair, taking a sip of the coffee.

“An email.” George replied. He looked up from his phone and smirked. “I thought you didn’t want anymore caffeine.”

“Mm. You’re right I didn’t. Here. Take it away from me or I’ll start looking for a pen and paper. I’m already flushing out two articles for when we get back.” Alex said. His husband took the mug with a nod and looked back to his phone.

“So, what’s up with the email. Has something happened?” Alex asked.

“Just Burr trying to make me go prematurely grey.” George said, setting down the mug to rub at his eyes and sigh.

“Prematurely, huh?” Alex said, combing his fingers through the neatly trimmed salt and pepper curls decorating his husbands bare chest. “And besides, who would even know?”

George chuckled, caught Alex’s hand, and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

“Is it time sensitive? Do you need to go?” Alex asked.

“No. It’s nothing that can’t wait until Monday.”

“Well, in that case.” Alex said, moving to stand directly in front of his husband and holding out his hand. “Phone.”

“Why? So you can check your email?” George smirked.

“Not fair. I have stuck to the no technology rule this entire trip, despite my heavy protestations. You’re the one who can’t be trusted here.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry, babe.” Said George, handing over the device. Alex set it on the side table with the mug as George brought his hands up to rest on Alex’s waist. “You’ve been so good this whole trip and here I am breaking my own rule.”

“Mmm, It’s alright. I’m sure you’ll make it up to me somehow.” Alex smiled. He brought his own hands up to rest on either side of George’s face and leaned down to kiss his still furrowed brow. 

George’s face instantly softened into a look of adoration as he stared up at his beautiful husband. His long hair falling freely about his shoulders and his dimples on full display.

“God you’re beautiful.” He whispered, as he trailed his hands lower to the hem of his sweatshirt resting on Alexander’s thighs. He pushed the fabric upwards, revealing Alex’s groin and midsection. His husband wasn’t hard yet, but he wasn’t quite soft anymore either. He pulled Alex closer to stand directly between his spread legs and leaned in to mouth reverently at Alex’s stomach. Alex’s head fell back as George began trialing his hands over the younger man’s body. Sliding up his back and down his thighs, palming over Alex’s cheeks and dipping a finger or two between, just to tease.

“And you’re a sap.” Alex sighed, bringing one hand to rest at the back of George’s head and the other on his shoulder. Not directing any movements, but certainly encouraging them. George splayed one hand entirely across Alex’s lower back and leaned his head back in askance of a kiss, which was immediately granted. Right as Alexander leaned down, George trailed two fingers directly over Alexander’s hole, sending shivers down his spine and causing him to moan into the larger man’s mouth.

“Mmm, still wet from earlier.” George purred into his husband’s ear. Alex let out a whine as one of George’s fingers dipped inside to feel the leftover combination of lube and cum still inside him from their earlier marathon on the bed. “Still. Better safe than sorry.” George whispered. “How about you get me all nice and slick for you, baby?”

Alex nodded, his breathing heavy as he fell gracefully to his knees. He leaned froward to mouth at the growing wet spot at the front of husband’s sweatpants for a bit before peeling them down to reveal his considerable length. Alex immediately got to work. Coating George’s cock by taking in as much as he could and laving the rest with long, slow licks until George tugged lightly at his hair to signal that it was enough. Alex surged forward for another kiss. This one sloppier, but still slow and lazy.

As they broke apart, George gently encouraged Alexander to turn around and helped him to remove his sweatshirt entirely. He grasped at Alexander’s hips and slowly positioned him on his lap, draping Alex’s legs to spread over either side of his own and guiding his spit slick cock to Alexander’s already loosened hole. Alexander’s hands grasped at the arms of the chair as George slowly pushed inside of him. He allowed himself to be moved backwards as the older man’s hands guided him to lean against his strong, warm chest.

Alexander felt totally exposed like this. Splayed completely vulnerable across George’s body, but safe and warm. Wrapped completely in the warmth of strong arms. As his husband slowly started thrusting upwards, his hands began to wander again. Trailing across his abs, his chest, his sensitive inner thighs. Tweaking his nipples and making his breath hitch. Toying with his balls and dipping further down to tease at where they were connected. Touching him anywhere but his cock. His thrust were shallow, given their position, but George made sure to grind against Alexander’s prostate as much as humanly possible. 

It was torture of the best kind. His pleasure strung out, completely at the mercy of the larger man. Alexander thrashed his head against George’s shoulder, turning his face into his neck to suck and bite bruises into the soft skin in retaliation. One hand still secure in it’s death grip on the chair arm while the other had come up to anchor itself on the back of George’s neck, squeezing with every particularly agonizing thrust.

Alexander used his grip to guide George into another kiss. This one harder, biting teeth and powerful tongues, leaving them both breathless and spurring George into action. He tightly gripped the underside of Alexander’s thighs and set to work, lifting and lowering his lover up and down his still thrusting cock hard and fast, gaining power and speed as they both raced towards release. 

George turned his head as they were both heading towards a fever pitch to growl directly in his ear. “You take me so well, baby. Always have. God, so tight and hot. Always so ready for me. Eager for me. You’re beautiful like this, you know. Spread completely open for me, and speared on my cock.”  
“George!” Alexander screamed, the tension building in his stomach and radiating out towards his limbs, both hands gripping the chair now as his husband sucked hard on his neck.

“Touch yourself, baby. Come for me, Alexander.” George mumbled into his neck.

Alexander immediately grasped his cock in a tight fist and came within two strokes, shouting out, unintelligibly as his mind flooded with pleasure and his body went taught as a bow, arching against his husband’s chest and clamping down hard on his cock. George kept thrusting inside him all the way through it, both of them panting against each other’s mouths, before tipping over the edge himself with Alex’s second round of vice like contractions. He continued moving even then, up until he finally softened and began to slip out.

Alexander sighed at the loss, but stayed where he was as George began trailing soft kisses along his throat and petting all over his body. They stayed like that for a while, basking in the warmth of the fire and each other’s affection until it simply became uncomfortable. They stood together and made their way to the bedroom, to clean up some and lay down together. George spooned tightly against Alexander’s back underneath warm blankets and sighed against his hair. “I love you, baby.” He whispered. Alex hummed in acknowledgement, half asleep already. “Love you too.” He mumbled and soon fell asleep to the sound of crickets and his husbands soft breath in his ear.


End file.
